


New blood

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Arrogant maria thorpe, Maria loves bubblegum, Other, Pet Names, Prequel, Sweat, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Sets place after kassandra's compond as new women comes to join in on her fun some of them are temps and assassin;s and in between.





	1. Elise vs hope

Kassandra walks into her gym look at the new girls,maria,mary read,anne,rhona and elise.

 

rhona was a bust blonde women drinking some rum,she could get along well with kyra in may drink her under the table.

 

Maria was at the punching bag deliving some kicks firmly while chewing gum,a weird trait of wrestling while chewing gum in the ring.

 

elise laying on the side of the ring looking at sporting some gree and white attire shing some legs and green dyed fur boots and a green sports bra. as she sips some water.

 

And Mary and anne were making out and sees kassandra coming in and all the women walks in,maria smiled as lilla and lucy bowed.

 

"Im so happy you all want to join the gym and wanting to blow steam off for some fun and just in time,because three out of all of you will be in a title match against aveline for are new European women's title."Kassandra said as the three women looked intrested with the ideal.

 

"I volunteer to test the first person. and it seems the women in green should be first,i have a feeling i'll like her."Hope said grinning at elise who smile arrogantly,hope looks at her teacher rhona who cocks her head with a grin.

 

"I'll be proud to do so hope,i wont sweat a bit."Elise said bouncing around the ring and gets ready to lock up,elise biting her tounge as hope waits for elise to move. and she does as hope tosses her to the side with a fireman's carry takedown and applies a arm lock,hope grins and sees elise wrapping her legs around the head and lock and sits her down as she applies the headscissors ,cranking on the neck a bit as hope try to gater some strength and kips up and turns aroun only for elise to apply a side headlock and takes her down.

 

"Tap."Elise said with a smile showing her cunning nature.

 

"Nope,takes more than a old fashion headlock to make someone tap,sweetie."hope said and elise chuckled.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk,Im not even using 5th of my strength,only 1st of it,when im in my 5th,i can clean this gym of you assassins."elise said with a chuckle as hope pulls on elise's hair and applies a headscissors.

 

"Arrogance,elise dear."Hope said as elise kips up and applies a side wristlock.

 

"True but its also Confidence,you should know amercan sweetheart."Elise said with a smile,hope chuckled with a nod and steps on elise's foot and applies a writs lock of her on and yanks on it hard,elise gruntined as she gets to the rops and uses it to do a back flip and and a arm drag sideways as hope went over and landed on her butt.

 

Lilla,lucy and maria cheers on elise delivers some kicks to the legs of hope and winds up for a spin kick only for hope to stop her and takes her down for a dragon screw with a bit of force.

Elise held her left leg grunting in pain,slowly taking deep breaths,hope sees her target and pulls Elise to the middle af the ring and drops an elbow on the leg and applies a hold on the leg as Elise gasped and grunted.

Rolling side to side Elise fight through the pain and uses her right leg and moves hope a bit as the rest were amazed of elise's flexibility and Elise lifts her right leg up and slams it hard on the throat of hope who moves away coughing.

 

Kassandra whistled at the thud of the blow.

 

Hope sees Elise comming and trips her on the ropes and chokes her out as Elise coughs,faintly smirking,Elise pokes a thumb to the eye of hope and trips her down and grabs hope,bending her down and lands some well placed elbows on the back of the neck and lifts her up for and hits a piledriver as hope jensen lands on her back while elise gets up and pulls hope to the middle of the ring and sperads the legs and applies her finsher,the french sharpshooter and turns her on her belly as hope grunts in agony and taps out as elise turns and smirks as she slowly lets go.

"Good match,hopebut i hope the next match we have is all out."Elise said as she lifts hope up while hope chuckled andcslowly shook elise's hand and as she tried to leave elise still held her hand and kisses it,making hope blush and smiled as elise lets go and both women left the ring.

 

"DId good elise,get to fill the second spot and i can let you face aveline."Kassandra said as aveline looked ready.

 

"I'm looking forward to it."Elise said smirking.

"As will i."Aveline nodded.

 

"SInce you won you choose a teammate who you want to fight for the third spot."kassandra said with a smile."

 

Elise looked at lucy and maria with a smile."It be fitting if team captain got some action,so maria."Elise said as maria took out three sticks of gum and tosses them in her mouth chewing them as she took her shirt off,sporting and all red and black attire of shiny spandex tight shorts and sports bra,she looses some of her hair tails on each side and sides in the ring and slides to her corner as she rest her head on the bottom turnbuckle,chewing her gum.

 

"Thinking of who to fight,maria?"Kassandra asked and maria nodded.

 

"Aya,facing a fellow team captian is always a good start of this new lifestyle."Maria said smirking and blows her gum and pops it.aya chuckled as she slides in only wearing a white t shirt and jeans on as maria kip up.


	2. Maria Vs Aya

Maria and aya gets ready as they circle the ring,aya gets ready as she starts extending her hands,Maria does some shoulder taps as she Chews her gum making loud chewing noises and sees aya offering a Knuckle lock and maria gladly locks her Hands and both women struggled to get the other to to breakand maria breaks it up and awraps her hands around aya and lifts her up and slams her with a bridge belly to belly suplex and flips over aya and locks hands with her,as she continues to chew her gum.

 

"Can you stop chewing loudly?"Aya said struggling to not laugh while trying to slip away

 

"Hmmmmmm.......No."Maria said as she chews even more loudly and aya slips away only for maria to grab her and applies a front face lock and hits a bridge suplex and then applies a Side chinlock."The first start of this is all me,I've outman you,outpower you,outclassed you,and out wrestled you."maria said slaming aya down by her hair and gets top of her and locks her hands around the back with a bear hug

 

"Power isnt in my department,only skill."Aya said while pulling maria back and and wraps her legs around the back of maria.

 

"Ah,true,you are a cunning women."Maria complemented and slowly sits up and lifts aya up while the crusader struggles and staggers,maria grunted in agony and lifts aya up and slams her down with a powerbomb on the mat hard.

"But you have to use more than cunning to beat me."Maria continued.

"Uggggh!"Aya grunted in pain while maria smile and gets on top of her and lands a legs drop and gets up and hits a elbow.maria counted but aya kicked out at two and maria got up and takes aya up with her and takes her to the ropes and whips her to the other side and sees her comming back and lifts her up for a spinebuster but aya wraps her arms around the neck and plants maria's head with a ddt.

"Great move,aya."Rhona said with a smile. while drinking next to kyra who was in her gear waiting her prey.

Aya gets on top of maria and a dragon sleeper yanking on the head and neck while bending the spine,marsh grunts loudly shaking her head in defiance.

 

Aya yanks on the neck while maria struggled,Maria slowly places her hand on aya's face and rakes the aya as she moves back,maria rubbed her neck and slowly gets up and claps her hands together and runs in and delivers hard hooks to the gut,left and right she took aya to the corner and delivers some elbow combos and hits a hard one at the side of the temple that dazed and runs to the other corner and runs back and hits a lands a jumping knee strike to the chest and pulled aya to her and lands a knee to the gut,flipping aya on her butt.

Maria snickered and spin kicks aya on her back with her knee,she looked at lilla with a grin while lilla smirked evily."Like i showed you,love."Maria said as she delivers a series of elbow drops on the chest,about fifthteen elbows drops,Maria got up with a a look of confidence and lifts aya up and applies a reversed face lock as she closed her eyes while applying more force into the hold,taking advantage of her handy work ,as aya continued to struggle,maria sighs and drops aya with a back breaker and lifts her up again and lifts her on her shoulders and places her on her back and runs around and hits a package somoa drop(Chrusader's Might).droping aya on her neckand pins aya.

 

"One.....Two.....Three."Maria said with smilingand getting up with a smile and sees the title, and stared at elise and aveline shows off her waist.

 

"You are a strong malaka maria,you could be a favorite in the match,now we got two matches and one spot, the loser want be in it but the winner will be."Kassandra said smirking":I'll give you a series of war up matches,You will face me in a submission match."Kassandra added and maria walked to kassandra and offered a handshake.

 

"Good,looking forward to facing a spartan."Maria said as kassandra clasp her hand with maria.

 

Mary decided she could not contian herself and gets in the ring with the same smirk she sports and slithers left and right."Im looking for a tussle,who wants to fight the great mary read?"she said with a chuckle, hears a burp from kyra who walks to the ring and looks at mary with a grin.

 

"I'll get you some actions,but dont expect me to be all good looks."Kyra said,she fixed her attire she wears,her boots,knee pads,bra and tight shorts and glpves that are all black.


	3. Mary read vs Kyra part 1

Kyra slow circles the ring,squinting her eyes at mary read who got close to the middle of the ring, kyra entered a freestyle stance as did mary read.mary legs trimble as her legs shake a bit as she locks hands with Kyra.

 

"Your Trimbling,must be fear,no shame if you quit."kyra said with a smile,mary read chuckled.

 

"Oh kyra,I'm shaking with excitement."Mary said and let's go and locks up with kyra,kyra using her busty frame and powers mary to the corner and slowly let's go and backs away,mary pops her lips and gets ready to lock up,mary kicks the gut of kyra who held her gut,smirking as she lock up with mary. 

Mary knees the gut but kyra trades some kicks back and applies a side headlock,working on the neck but mary elbows the back of the left leg and grabs the left arm,applying a wristlock, twisting arm and lays on her back and kips up and hits a kick on the side of the waist, lifting the hand of mary and spina her around and hits a clothesline.

Mary gets knocked down on her back,kyra almost landed an in elbow but mary rolled away and kyra rubbed her elbow and sees mary try landing a elbow but kyra rolls away and kyra applies a shoulder claw.

 

Mary grunts a bit and gets up and turns kyra.around and goes for a Russian leg sweep and pins Kyra and pins her and gets a one count and applies a arm lock on the right arm of kyra who is on her butt.

 

Kyra hissed and and looks up at Mary who is still sporting her smile and chuckle kyra kinda finds mary creepy when she smile.

 

Kyra slowly sits up and turns around and kicks the gut and wraps her arms around the waist sideways and lifts Mary up and back with a suplex,Mary rolled away in pain but turns to kyra with a smile and,lyra grins and walks to her and lifts her up and takes to a corner and delivers some knife edge chops to the chest and let's loose a with some shoulder tackles on the gut.

Kyra continues her assault on mary who was laughing to herself and kyra heard anne who was on the apron throwing a bunch of insults at kyra who chuckle and pushed her to the ground.

 

Mary grabs kyra and hits a reversed face buster and pulls her to the midde of the ring and pins kyra hooking both legs and gets a two, and kyra tries to get up but mary puts her down and applies a sleeper hold.

 

Mary lays on the side standing on her toes in a push up position, tighten the hold as kyra struggles,she placed her right hand around the right shoulder of mary,rubbing the shoulder.while breathing slowly.

 

"Damn you are a tough cookie and a firecracker ,mary."Kyra complaint and mary closed her eyes,chuckling while tighten the hold but kyra turned her body sideways while in the hold and kicks her feet.

 

Mary chuckled"As are you kyra,I enjoy fighting women tougher than me."Mary said,lyra grinned and lightly pokes the eye of mary who grunts with and gets away and moves away.

 

Rhona cheers on mary as she checks on it mary but kyra was behind Marta ne pulls her away and plants mary with a swinging neck breaker,lyra slowly gets up smiling and and laughs and gets mary up and lifts her upon her shoulders and runs to the corner and drops Mary's face on the turnbuckle with a snake eyes.

 

"Not done yet,baby."Kyra as she hlifts mary side says and lands a side walk slam,thinking of pinning her,kyra decided to run to the the ropes and back and performs some cartwheels and lands a elbow on the chest.

 

Kyra got up,seeing mary twitching like a fish out of water,making kyra laughs and slowly walks and lifts mary up and drops her on her knee with a back breaker,making mary yell while laughing,kyra chuckled qa well and sticks her finger in mary navel,pinching on it.

 

"Want to tap or should we keep going?"Kyra asked while applying pulling mary down on her knee,kyra rubs the the neck slowly and began to choke mary out as mary still laughs while screaming. 

 

"No! No!" Mary said coughing,mary lefts her left leg up and kicks the side of Kyra's head and then again and after the third time mary slipped free.

"Let's keep the blood flowing."Mary said as she rolls near Kyra and hits a stiff kick to the leg and trips kyra and applies and hops on kyra and picks in a grounded rear chin lock."Not gonna give up are you Suger Pop?"Mary asked as she gave kyra kyra a pet name which made her flustered. 

 

"Not a chance,Rum-Rum."kyra said with a pet name for mary.


	4. Kyra vs Mary part 2

Mary read tightens the hold around the neck and bends kyra who screamed in pain,fighting the urge to tap,lyra slowly lifts her up and crawls to the ropes and nearly touched the ropes but mary got up and stands on top of kyra like a surfboard and drops a elbow on kyra's back,knocking kyra on her belly,she switches to a armbar, she works on the right arm as kyra struggle, mary pulls on kyra's fingers and twists then and kyra screams like a cheetah,hissing in pain as she sees mary bite her fingers.

 

Kyra wakes the eyes of mary who moved away off of her and kyra slowly gets up rubbing her fingers and sees a opening and grins and moves to the ropes next to mary who got on one knee and kyra handstands and warps her legs around the head and plants her with the silver ddt.

 

"So ...cute when you smile,but let's end it."kyra said as she walks around mary who was twitching and slowly gets down on her knees and crawls on top of her and wraps her legs around the head   
Squeezes the head as mary giggled while struggling mary rubs her crotch on the head sweating and many.

 

Mary grunted each time kyra squeezed her legs ,lyra was enjoying herself while.mary fainted.

 

"Game,set,match."Kyra said getting up and slowly pushes mary ro rhona who grins and carries mary outside as kyra followed.  
Rhona turned to the ring and crawls in there looking at her the women who would be her prey.


	5. Rhona dinsmore  vs ???

Rhona takes of her shirt and looks at kassandra with a smile.

 

"We know mary want be joining now,so rhona you have a chand to enter the title match, so what will your opponent be?"Kassandra asked as she looked at the eye ma of rhona.

 

"Xenia.......and lilla."rhona said as she heard lilla neay spitting out tea but swallowed it slowly.Rhona and xenia chuckled.

 

"Why would you want to fight both of us,I didnt take you for getting that risky."Lilla asked with a half smile as she got  
Up and gets in the ring with her attire.

 

"I want to fight more opponents twice my size or equal to my size and power,and why settle for one?"Rhona says with smile and xenia shrugs with a smile qnd looks at her rival who slowly got into the ring.

 

Lilla chuckled, hiding a bit of fear of rhona,she seen how rhona fights in mat wrestling,a submission expert to boot and q smile on her face that got on her nerves a bit.

 

"Let's gets this over with,I'm glad for some action with."Lilla said while fixes her boots and looks at xenia who was at her corner and grins at rhona while getting up, lilla saw rhona take her bandana and wraps her hands and and twos her shoulders and circles then ring. 

 

Lilla locks up with lilla and rhona applies a side headlock qnd continues to apply pressure on the neck,taking herdown,rhona got up and sits on lilla who was fearful on the smirk on rhona's face and rhona moves to the side and applies armbar,pulling on the arm and pulls it back to a ground hammerlock.

 

Rhona then applies steps on it and squeezes pressure as lilla moans kicking her feet,and then works applies a straight jacket sleeper as lilla grunts in pain,rhona chuckle and looks at xenia and twist the arm of lilla as she moans in agony.

 

Lilla slowly tries to get up but rhona pulls her back and applies a abdominal stretch,yanking and and lifts the leg up and applies a belly claw,lilla moans and growls like a dog.

 

Rhona drops her down and turns lilla on her back and lifts the left foot up and twist it sideways for a submission as lilla pants and gasp in agony and rhona stomps on the back of lilla's leg.

 

"Must.....admit.....feeling.....a bit afraid,bit it a good."Lilla said as she pokes the eye lilla back away and waits for lilla to turn around and was charges and lifts her right foot but rhona gtabs the foot as she still smiled at lilla and uppercuts the right leg and tosses lilla on her back with a dragon screw.

 

And lifts the left leg and tries to apply a leg lock but lilla pushes her away and gets up and applies a side headlock,cranking pressure on the neck and delivers punches to the face and belly hard.

 

Lilla and rhona goes to the ropes and rhona pushes lilla away,rhona still sporting her smile on her face as she checks her face and stomach,looking at lilla who enters a boxing stance and rubs her nose with her index finger and snorted a bit.

 

Rhona stood face to face as she interlocking her fingers and stretched sideways"Arent you the toughest women I seen in a while,good to see you not holding back anymore."Rhona said poking the chest of lilla who growl in frustration and lays a right hook at the core and flips rhona on her but and applies a armlock,applying pressure on the arm and pulls on it.

 

Rhona smiles to herself applying alone pressure on the right arm and whistles."Not feeling it yet."Rhona said grinning at lilla."Maybe squeezing some more strength in the hold."Rhona said and lilla yanks on the arm,bending it.

Rhona hissed in pain with a smile hiding it,she got up slowly while lilla works on the arm,lilla feels frustrated and let's her go and tags xenia in who goes over the ropes and feels pumped as she bounces around as her body jiggled a bit.

 

Rhona giggled."You a biiiiiig lady,darling,I'm looking forward to fighting you now."Rhona said as she and xenia shook hands and moves away and slowly walks around staring down each other down.

 

"Seeing you and lilla it action,this will be interesting."Xenia said and locks up with rhona,xenia turns rhona around and applies a hammerlock, rhona smiled at xenia and xenia shows a respectful smile and switched to a sleeper hold.

 

Rhona smiled and drops down from the hold and crawls under xeina and jumps on xenia and applies a sleeper of her on,xenia felt a bit of force being pushed on her neck.

 

Xenia grunted like a dog,looking at a smirking rhona who clamly breaths on the neck,xenia lifts rhona off of her and and sits her down as both women stare each other down

 

Rhona moves her right leg forward offering xenia a chance to apply a hold, and xenia does and trips rhonan her back and applies a Achilles tendon heel hold,trying to one up rhona as she targets the leg.

 

Rhona chuckled to herself and rolls to xenia's side and applies a side headlock and feels xenia moving and drips an elbow on the head and does another one again,rhona ssits her left foot on xenia's head and applies a armlock lifting it up hype extending  
the arm.

 

"Ugh....damnit,your a bit slow.......but you have good power."Xenia said as she was at dinsmore's mercy and struggles left and right, and grabs one of rhona's legs and use  
Some of her strength to takes rhona off.

 

Xenia slowly gets up and shakes her arm and warming herself and up and locks up with rhona and rhona moves and works on the arm again,twisting it around.

 

Maria looked on,impressed of rhona,she leans forward in her chair with her towel around her neck and bites on her thumb slowly, feeling at awe.

 

Roxana played next to kyra and kassandra and got on their laps and slowly kicks her lips,pleased of the action,kassandra pets roxana as kyra rubs the back.

 

In the ring, both women lock up and xenia grabs hold of rhona and slams her over her with a northern light suplex with a pin but gets a two count, xenia grabs hold of the left arm and delivers some elbows on the shoulder and arm and applies a side wrist lock.

 

Xenia looks rhona who still sports a smile on her face,and xenia chuckled as she and let's her go and lifts her up and slams rhona on her arm with a scoop slam,rhona grunted but shows showed a eager grin,xenia lifts her up and applies a bearhug,wraps her arms around her back.

 

rhona grunted and chuckled with a bit with a smile of pride on her face,kicking her feet around,xenia slowly to her corner and lilla tags then back and lilla gets in and runs to the ropes and back and lands a boot to the side of rhona face.

Lilla grins as xenia gets to her corner and lilla stalks rhona.


End file.
